In a process for the continuous dry slaking of lime, a closed vessel is generally provided and can have storing means, ports for separately feeding CaO and slaking water, and means for withdrawing Ca(OH).sub.2 and means for removing an exhaust gas. The exhaust gas mainly consists of water vapor diluted with entrained air and usually also contains water droplets and a high quantity of dust.
The dust can consist of CaO und Ca(OH).sub.2 although the Ca(OH).sub.2 generally predominates because the slaking of the CaO particles continues in the water vapor containing exhaust gas.
The hydrate of lime entrained as a dust in the exhaust gas or formed therein by the continued slaking of the lime tends to form deposits and encrustations in the pipeline, particularly in the region of a nozzle for feeding the slaking water.
In known lime slaking plants, the deposits and encrustations which form do not allow truly continuous operation because reliable operation cannot be maintained as the passages become blocked and unless the deposits are removed. For that removal, the plant must be shut down.